This invention relates to pressure regulators. More particularly this invention relates to a multiple pressure regulator having a removable cartridge containing a valve and seat having particular application for enriching fuel mixtures in racing.
The applicant designs and markets racing fuel systems. Regulators used to enrich fuel mixtures in racing generally comprise a stack up of components within a regulator housing. They are dependent on proper and intricate assembly for proper function. Frequently they must be returned to the manufacture for service. In the field users frequently need to adjust and tune the flow and pressure characteristics of the unit. No adjustment can be readily made without unstacking and subsequently restacking intricate and easily lost small parts. Another problem with a stack up design is the necessity of precise spacing between the metering valve member and the valve seat; this distance must be recalibrated each time the stack is replaced after inspection or removal. There is no assurance that this distance will be invariably correct.
Another problem commonly experienced is pressure creep. Pressure creep is generally caused by faulty valve to seat alignment. Some designs attach the valve stem to a flexible diaphragm. Diaphragm flexing may cause misalignment. Any misalignment causes pressure creep. All known pressure regulator designs interpose valve guides and a biasing spring in the fuel flow. Disruption of laminar flow also causes pressure creep. With a stack up regulator these problems cannot be readily rectified.
In racing fuel enrichment systems the current state of the art is to use multiple individual fuel regulators for the injection of different stages. The individual regulators must be individually mechanically supported and mounted. Each individual regulator must be separately supplied with the enriched mixture by a hose which is routed to it. Each individual regulator additionally normally has a return line for circulating the fuel mixture back to the supply tank. This is necessary to prevent pressure build up when the stage is closed and there is minimal flow through the stage pump. To minimize the number of hoses and simplify field installation each regulator may be mounted on a bracket carrying its pump. Individual stage pumps are necessary because flow variations in one regulator would otherwise affect inlet pressure in the other regulators when a stage is opened or closed. A reduced inlet pressure leans the fuel/air mixture and results in engine over heating. Engine over heating damages pistons and valves. If a hole is burnt through a piston detonation of oil in the crankcase can blow pistons out destroying the engine.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a design for a pressure regulator employing a cartridge carrying a valve, a valve seat, and a biasing means so that common problems in a regulator may be readily rectified by examining or replacing the valve cartridge in the field. The need to intricately stack small parts in an exacting position is eliminated. The necessity to calibratexe2x80x94and to recalibrate each time the valve member is replaced after inspection or removalxe2x80x94to ensure the precise spacing between the metering valve member and the valve seat is also eliminated. There is assurance that this spacing will be invariably correct. It is a further object of this invention to disclose a design for a pressure regulator which greatly reduces turbulence in flow therethrough. Reduction of turbulence improves flow linearity at varying flow rates and pressures. This facilitates tuning and adjustment in the field. If necessary, an entire cartridge can be replaced to facilitate a substantially different flow rate. Similarly a cartridge can be replaced to facilitate the use of a different enrichment fuel. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a multiple pressure regulator. A multiple pressure regulator simplifies field installation by eliminating multiple fuel inlet hoses (and accordingly improving flow laminarity), supply return lines (which are opened when the individual valve solenoids are off), and eliminating multiple mechanical mountings. The possibility of using a multiple fuel regulator is only feasible with the use of valve cartridges in the regulators therein. Without readily replaceable valve cartridges, which dramatically reduce pressure regulator problems and facilitate quick rectification of any problem, the use of a multiple regulator would otherwise result in a multiple of the down time of any one individual regulator; and this would be unacceptable. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a multiple pressure regulator which facilitates setup by plumbing pressure gauges and pressure bleeds. (This is done by internally plumbing the multiple pressure regulator and providing openings for the connection of pressure gauges and pressure bleeds on the multiple regulator) (It is necessary to monitor and check the pressure fluctuation as each stage comes on line.) It is a final object of this invention to disclose a fuel enrichment balancing system which is extraordinarily problem free and reliable. A system which can be installed in a fraction of the time, a system which dramatically reduces the necessity of stringing hoses and mechanically supporting pumps. And a system which is much more user friendly and able to be tuned for performance in the field.
One aspect of this invention provides for a pressure regulator of the type having a housing; an inlet into the housing; an outlet from the housing; a valve seat within the housing; a valve member concentrically positioned adjacent to, and adapted to mate with, the valve seat; a valve stem extending perpendicularly from the valve member having a valve end portion adjacent to the valve member and an opposite end portion; a valve bias means; and a valve stem positioning and adjusting means; wherein the improvement comprises: a valve cartridge adapted to be removably held within the housing, said cartridge carrying and positioning the valve seat, the valve member, the valve stem, and the valve bias means; and wherein said housing is adapted to removably contain said cartridge; so that difficulties in pressure regulation may be quickly rectified and pressure flow characteristics may be altered by removing and replacing the valve cartridge.
Another aspect of this invention provides for a multiple pressure regulator comprising: a housing adapted to removably house two valve cartridges; an inlet opening into the housing; an outlet opening from the housing; and two valve cartridges adapted to be removably held within the housing each of said cartridges similar to those described above. With this arrangement difficulties in pressure regulation may be quickly rectified and pressure flow characteristics may be altered by removing and replacing the valve cartridge.
Various other objects, advantages and features of novelty which characterize this invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims which form part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its users, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and description, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.